Ambulance Blues
by azulskies
Summary: Bella Swan has watched him play for weeks. And tonight, Edward Cullen finally notices her, too. But before they can even meet, something terrible happens. Have you ever watched your life pass you by in an ambulance? Inspired by the Neil Young song.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to my beta Jenn! This short fic is inspired by the Neil Young song of the same name which I liked to on my profile-- definitely listen to it! Longer a/n after.

Chapter 1: _The air was magic when we played_

**BPOV**

I wanted to see him in a bow tie. A polka-dot bow tie would be especially perfect with the typical white oxford shirt and charcoal suit he always wore. I dreamed about this bow tie—blue with white polka dots, standing out even against his searching green eyes.

Because that's what Edward Cullen was always doing—searching. I wasn't even sure for what or maybe even for whom but every time I let myself steal even a quick glimpse of him, his eyes were sad. Sad and searching.

I'd seen him every single Friday for the past five weeks. Hunched over a piano, at the very back left corner, as if he could disappear off the stage when she started to sing. His fingers moved without thought—at least that's how it appeared to me—and if he bothered to look up it was with the same sad expression, looking for something or longing to be somewhere else.

She being Rosalie Hale. The Rosalie Hale who graced the covers of magazines for years as a super model and who was now slumming it in a tiny club as a jazz singer. She was perfect. Seriously. She had long blonde hair and a red dress that fit like a second skin. I was sure there had to be something between her and Edward—they were too beautiful to be with anyone else. But if he felt anything for her besides indifference, he didn't show it. He was so transfixed by every key that he often closed his eyes as her voice lilted with the melody.

She, however, appeared anything but indifferent to Edward. She would turn her head over her shoulder every time a new song tarted and sometimes, when she was singing something particularly heart wrenching he would turn and perch on the piano as if she were singing only to him. I hated her.

Maybe hate was too strong a word. I . . ._ envied_ her. To be that close to him. Just being in the same room as him every friday night, even if it was a tiny bar and he had no clue of my existence, was enough to give my heart palpitations. I felt like I was addicted.

I hadn't even told any of my friends about my now weekly ritual. That Friday nights I would rush home from work, throwing my clothes off and trying to find something sexy that still looked like I wasn't trying before hailing a cab so I could catch the first set--and then, inevitably--I always stayed for the second set. Tonight was also the second Friday on which Alice had begged me to go over to her and Jasper's for dinner. It was getting harder to lie to her--to tell her that I really just wanted to stay home and that I would see them Saturday or Sunday. I could sense she didn't believe me but maybe the reverence in my voice told her not to question it. Sometimes it was just difficult to be around her and Jasper--they were married but even more than that it was just so obvious that they were meant to be together. Soul mates and all of that. I was happy for my best friend...truly, I was but sometimes being around her and Jasper made me realise just what I was missing.

It was just too raw--too open-- this obsession I had developed for me to share it with anyone yet--even with Alice who was closer to me than my own mother.

Rosalie started singing 'Round Midnight--one of my favourite songs--and my head jerked up, as if trying to clear my thoughts. I was back in the moment, back to watching Edward's hands move seamlessly over the keys while Rosalie sang her heart out. Even though I was compulsively jealous of her, I couldn't deny that she could sing.

And then something crazy happened, upon playing the last keys of the song, Edward looked up and he was staring directly at me. I couldn't move--couldn't blink because I was afraid I was mistaken. I wanted to turn around--to see if he was actually looking at someone else but I was transfixed and I wanted to believe he was looking only at me. The song ended and he bowed his head again, his eyes closed, his lips open as if in prayer.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I placed my hand over it, willing myself to get a grip. _Had he really just looked at me_?

Rosalie's voice brought me back to reality as she thanked the small crowd--all of us apparently moved by the last song because the applause was almost deafening. Then she thanked Edward, her gaze penetrating him as she walked over to him to tousle his hair. In all the weeks I'd seen them perform together, I'd never witnessed such an act of intimacy between them. I had to be wrong about two things: 1) Edward certainly couldn't be indifferent to her; and 2) there was no way he had been looking at me before. He must have had something in his eye or some other logical explanation.

I mean, who was I kidding? I only knew his name because of the small sign the club put out on nights when Rosalie sang. It was a gorgeous headshot of hers and then in tiny letters underneath . . . "_Accompanied by Edward Cullen on piano_." Did I really think he had seen me sitting in a tiny, dark club and just looked right past Rosalie to stare at _me_? I was definitely losing it. I didn't even know him and already I was calling him by his first name, trying to figure out the meanings behind every little thing he did and he didn't even know I was alive.

For a minute, I contemplated not staying for the second set. I really didn't need to torture myself anymore. Edward and Rosalie were sufficiently ensconced off the stage now, taking their break between the sets and whispering to each other. I was dead wrong in thinking Edward was indifferent to her. I couldn't stop staring at them, as if I would suddenly be able to make out what they were saying to each other. Rosalie was gesticulating wildly and Edward looked as calm as ever. And then . . . he did it again. He was staring at me. Our eyes locked and Rosalie was waving a hand in front of his eyes to get his attention because apparently he wasn't responding to her.

I couldn't be imagining this again--this intense look he was giving me. It was like he could see my soul. I didn't know what to do-- should I go over to him? Should I leave?

And then, just like that, the stare was broken as he returned to his conversation with Rosalie. And I knew I wasn't going to leave before the second set. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He had captivated me once again.

. . .

The second set seemed to fly by. More people had streamed into the club as the time grew later and it was well past midnight now. Edward hadn't looked at me again, but not for lack of trying on my part. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of him through the entire set. I had tried to look at him without changing seats despite the fact that some tall, way too muscled man with short dark, curly hair had taken a seat right in front of me. He looked a bit familiar which I chalked up to probably seeing him at another show. He definitely liked what he saw in Rosalie, even whistling and giving a few cat calls after some of her songs. It seemed highly inappropriate given we were at a jazz show but Rosalie hadn't seemed to mind and certainly hadn't given him any looks that were disapproving as I had seen her do before when other men approached her at the club.

I angled my head so I could stare at Edward over the man's muscled shoulders and then I realised that the muscular man was wearing some sort of uniform. I tried to make out what the patch on his left should read and although i couldn't quite read it without moving closer to him, I could tell that it bore a caduceus, the medical symbol. I guessed he must be a paramedic . . . based on his dark blue uniform and the patch. I should be familiar with the caduceus, given my rare and inexplicable ability to gravitate toward any and every accident. I was beyond clumsy, falling or tripping often and I had made countless trips to the hospital because of my proclivity. Maybe that was why he looked familiar? On second thought, I must have seen him at the club because even though I was a frequent visitor to the hospital, I had luckily never needed the assistance of an ambulance.

Maybe he could sense me staring at his uniform, my face scrunched up as I was wont to do when I was thinking because the tall, muscular paramedic turned around and smiled at me.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"What? I . . um . . . no, no . . . sorry." I stumbled, surprised that he was talking to me.

He continued looking at me questioningly and I felt obliged to keep rambling.

"I, uh . . . was just trying to figure out your uniform. Are you a paramedic?"

"Yes, I'm an EMT . . . helping people one ambulance ride at a time." He reached his hand out to shake mine.

"My name's Emmett. And you are?"

"Bella," I answer unsteadily, shaking his hand.

He laughed at my hesitation.

"Do you come here often?"

I knew I was blushing. "I, uh . . . I guess I come every Friday night. What about you?"

"The same . . . I . . . " He started, and he said something else but I couldn't hear because I made the mistake of looking over at Edward who was literally staring daggers at Emmett.

His look was pure murder and I couldn't tell why.

"Sorry . . .Emmett, right? What did you say?" I asked him to repeat himself although I didn't look at him, my eyes still boring into Edward's and the look on his face that I had never seen before. What happened to his sadness? His indifference? This look was pure passion.

He turned around to see what I was looking at and was evidently taken aback by Edward's gaze.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked me.

I giggled nervously. _ I wish_.

"No . . . I don't know him . . . I've never even met him."

"Then why is he looking at me as if he wants to kill me just for talking to you? He is defining the term "if looks could kill" right now."

I shook my head; there had to be another explanation.

"I'm sure you're mistaken . . . he's probably just really getting into the song." I realised that Emmett and I should lower our voices or cease the conversation because by now, we were being rude to the performance. Sure enough, I glanced at Rosalie and was seriously giving me a look that could kill.

I lowered my voice. "Maybe we should talk after the song." I said.

He turned around and quickly noticed the look on Rosalie's face. He suddenly looked sheepish and I noticed his cheeks tinge pink. "Oh shit. You're right." He said, turning around without another word.

Rosalie and Edward relaxed as soon as Emmett and I stopped talking . . . and I couldn't help but think that was weird.

Emmett and I didn't talk again as the second set came to a close--I hardly noticed since I was entranced by the music. I got into a zone where I also wasn't paying attention to any line Rosalie sang; instead, focusing on every note Edward played. If I hadn't already loved jazz, he would have made me love it.

I strained around Emmett's massive shoulders so I could stare at Edward's fingers gliding over the keys and daydreaming about those fingers running up and down my body, as if I could will it to happen the more intently I gaped at his fingers.

And then the set and, in turn, the night was over.

Emmett turned around and before I could say anything, he spoke: "He's staring at you again. What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

**A/N: So I anticipate this being about five chapters, most of which is already written so hopefully I wont torture you with lack of updates. I know it seems a bit different but let me know what you think. Also if you PM me or review, I'll give you a link to download the song that inspired this fic--if you listen to it, I think you'll really get the sense of things. And finally, my beta dictums (AMAZING!) just wrote an awesome one-shot that takes place after Eclipse. It's called Piano Lessons and my First Trip to the Zoo and you should read it! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EPOV of the last chapter. **

Chapter 2: _How could I see you and stay too long?_

**EPOV**

Another Friday night and another night in which I was stranded on this stage, playing trite standards while she sang. It wasn't as if I didn't like the music but it wasn't my own and this weekly gig was beginning to grow tiresome. I suspected part of the fading allure was Rosalie's attitude. She was so hot and cold and even though there was nothing beyond a platonic relationship between us, it seemed she liked to pretend when it was to her benefit.

She would cozy up to me if she found someone to make jealous but otherwise, we had no use for each other aside from the fact that we'd known each other since we were children.

It was simply fortuitous that she was singing in this club and needed a piano player when I had just taken a leave of absence from my job to focus on writing and recording my own music. Playing here this one night a week helped pay my bills and Rosalie could actually sing. Not that I was surprised since she'd been doing it since we were kids. She just took a different path, running off to Europe to model when she was sixteen before getting burnt out and wanting to try something new.

So here we were; I could play this music in my sleep. Indeed, I rarely even looked up from my piano--nothing about this crowd could interest me when my mind was still thinking about a piece I had started composing earlier today. Something was still off about it and I couldn't figure out what it was. It was on the verge of being perfect. But it wasn't. And somehow, just then, I was distracted enough trying to figure out this puzzle that I looked up . . . and saw the gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing.

It was a good thing my hands were on auto-pilot because I couldn't have paid attention to what I was doing--or taken my eyes off hers--even if I wanted to. It was like nothing but the two of us existed in that room, in that moment. She looked surprised--startled even--that I was staring at her. But she had to feel it, too. I was mystified.

I realized Rose was singing the end of the song . . .

_And old midnight comes around._

_Feelin' sad,_

_Really gets bad_

_'Round, 'round, 'round midnight._

. . . and I managed to regain my focus to stop playing when it ended, looking down briefly while I closed my eyes and tried to restart my heart. My breaths were shallow and I kept thinking-- _what just happened_? I'd never felt anything so powerful from just looking into another person's eyes.

It was so ironic--here it was almost midnight and Rose finished the set with this song . . . but unlike usual, I didn't feel sad. I wasn't only thinking about my own music and how soon I could get back to it. No, I was thinking about chocolate doe eyes over there, with her pink rosebud lips and how I wasn't even sure if I could look at her again if I was ever going to get through this night without jumping off the stage and taking her in my arms.

Rosalie must have noticed that she didn't have my full attention because she pulled one of her classic moves then, walking over and touching my hair, which she knew I hated. My hair had always had a mind of its own and I preferred it that way.

I felt like I needed a drink as Rose and I made our way off stage for our short break before the second set was supposed to start. But then, like a magnet, my eyes were pulled to the exact spot I knew she was sitting in. I glanced quickly before Rose was talking at me, angrily.

"What the hell, Edward? I feel like you're not even on stage with me . . . like it's your body is just taking up the space but your mind is somewhere else." She started.

"I'm only going to ask you this once . . . did I miss a single note? Were there any mistakes . . . any at all?" I tried to keep my voice level, it was easier after dealing with Rosalie's rants for years. I knew she would just feed off me if I acted upset or angry.

I saw Rosalie's hands in front of my face but I didn't hear her voice. My gaze was captured yet again by chocolate doe eyes and it was like a drug-- I felt calm immediately.

I didn't care what Rose was saying or how she was trying to defend herself. All I cared about in that moment was staring into those eyes. I should go talk to her, I was acting insane. And she probably thought I was crazy, staring at her like she was the only sustenance on a desert island. But right now, that was exactly how I felt.

"Fuck, Edward, at least pretend to look at me when I'm talking to you." Rosalie brought me back to reality, harshly.

"Let's just get through this set, Rosalie. You sound really good tonight." Rosalie was of the type that need to be appeased with compliments routinely.

And then we were walking back on stage to start the second set and I realised the room had filled up quite a bit during the break. I did a quick double-check to make sure _she_ was still sitting in the same spot. If I felt anxious at all, I would just look at her and I knew things would be okay.

Rosalie started singing and I looked up briefly and saw some oaf blocking my view of her perfect chocolate eyes. He must have snuck in at the last moment because he wasn't there when I sat down initially at the piano. And from what I could see, he was perfect for Rosalie. He obviously had more muscles than brains and appeared to be wearing a uniform of some sort. He actually whistled at the end of the first song. _Where did this guy think he was_?

And as I watched Rosalie wiggle her hips just a little too much--likely because of this guy--I saw the guy turn around and talk to my chocolate eyes.

She looked startled and not necessarily pleased but as I strained my eyes, I could tell they were both talking. She was definitely responding to whatever he said. And then he turned around and looked directly at me. I couldn't believe I was going to be usurped by some muscle-bound who whistled at a fucking jazz show. I'm sure I conveyed that thought when he looked at me--I felt an indescribable desire to punch him in the face. I didn't even know her name but I felt possessive over her just the same.

Rosalie was getting impatient by the oaf's conversation with what I now thought of us my very own rosebud lips because she took center stage, belting out a note and likely staring at the two of them with her usual bitchface. Rosebud lips noticed and shut the oaf up, both of them attentive to the performance for the rest of the set.

My hands glided over the keys for the last fews songs and I literally had to restrain myself from looking back at her chocolate eyes.

The audience was clapping and the set was by the time I finally let myself look at her again. And, again, she was talking to the oaf. I didn't think about him though, as I stared at her . . . willing her to look at me, too.

She blushed fiercely and my stomach dropped. She was so perfect--I was going to talk to her now.

Of course, Rosalie chose that exact moment to come over and talk shop with me.

"It's 2 a.m. Rosalie, can't we talk about this next week? Tonight went well, don't you think?"

"It was going great until that monkey man sat down in the front row and then preceded to talk to that girl behind him with stringy hair the whole time, totally interrupting my songs and distracting me. Don't tell me you didn't notice it?"

Despite telling myself that Rosalie's voice was drenched with jealousy, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, taking a deep breath before I spoke.

"It's not always about you, Rosalie." I said, standing up and leaving her staring at the empty piano as I walked off the stage, determined to find the gorgeous woman to whom those chocolate doe eyes belonged.

. . .

Shit. Dammit. Fuck. She was gone. The "monkey man" as Rosalie called him, was still there, staring at Rosalie as if he were trying to figure out how to approach her and yet, _she_ was gone. It was like my heart was breaking. I scanned every corner before I realised my feet were moving quicker than my brain because I saw a lock of her gorgeous brown hair trail out the door onto the street.

And then I was running out of the bar, oblivious to the people I was dodging because I was so focused on catching her.

I came to a skidded stop as I noticed her crossing the street--a moment of hesitation overtook as I tried to decide whether it was creepier to run right up to her and touch her or to call out to her and hope and pray that she would turn around.

And that moment of hesitation will forever haunt me because the next sound I heard was terrible; I'll never forget her cry into the night. I lost a few years off my life that night, shivering and shaking in the pale moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Well . . . I promise not to leave you hanging too long. Chapter 3 is mostly written and it will be up soon, if you review. Thanks to my beta Jenn. And in case you didn't notice, the chapter names are from the song and they really fit. And thank you for all the wonderful feedback so far!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Unfortunately, there's a little more sadness for polkadotward before things get better.**

Chapter 3: _An ambulance can only go so fast_

**EPOV**

It's funny . . . I've often had people tell of me of events or moments in their life when time seemed to stand still, when they felt paralyzed by what was going on such that the earth stopped spinning. But I'd never believed them because I knew there was nothing that could stop my own world, that could withdraw me from my own needs. Until now . . .

As soon as my eyes saw the car hit her, I knew the earth's axis had been completely tipped over. I was paralyzed and I opened by mouth to scream but nothing came out.

Again my feet moved faster than my brain and I was running to her. The car sped off and I felt as if my ears had gone super sensitive because I could literally hear her skin bruise and scrape as she hit the street, skidding across it. I heard her bones crushing even above the sound of my own heart breaking.

I reached her body and my hands instinctively went out as if to touch her--but for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

I heard a commotion behind me and my head snapped back, anxious to find help.

Rosalie and the muscle man were in front of the crowd, running toward me.

"Don't touch her." Muscle head told me, and anger rose up in me dissolving my former feelings of terror.

"What do you know about it?" I practically yelled, not leaving my crouching position next to her body, wanting to shield her from all of these prying eyes.

"Edward, he's a paramedic. We already called 911 but he can help, until they arrive." Rosalie said, surprisingly gentle and calm.

I turned back to her body, ghosting my hands over her because I couldn't actually touch her even though I want to and also trying not to wince at the blood rushing out of a large cut on her forehead. I felt so helpless.

"Take a deep breath, man. Did you see what happened?" It was the oaf again, also sounding surprisingly calm. _Was I the only one here in a panic?_

"Who are you anyway? Awfully convenient for you to be here, isn't it?" I asked, my anger simmering at the surface.

"Whoa, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just in there enjoying the show . . . hoping to finally swallow my pride tonight and talk to Rosie," he glanced back at Rosalie with a smile that lighted his entire face when he said her name, "but we heard a terrible crashing sound and ran outside to see you here . . and her." He finished, pointing down at the body.

"We called 911 but I figured I could survey the scene until they get here . . . I do drive an ambulance and I'm an EMT," he confirmed, pointing back at himself to his uniform as if this should all make complete sense.

"Wait, Rosie?" I let out a nervous laugh, looking at Rosalie who definitely had a sparkle in her eye even though the oaf had called her by a name that she had punched men in the face for calling her in the past.

I heard shallow, ragged breaths and cursed myself for even turning away from her for a second. And then I heard the sirens, the sound growing increasingly closer. _At least she's still alive_, I told myself, as if that were any consolation.

I didn't even know I was crying until I could feel my shirt wet with tears, clinging to my chest.

The ambulance came to a screeching halt next to the crowd and I could hear the chaos mounting around me but I drowned it out, focusing all my energy on her. I wanted to grab her hand but then the paramedics were there talking to "Rosie's paramedic" and he informed them of the accident. I was being asked to step aside like I didn't belong here, like they could just take her away from me without consequence.

They put her on a backboard, strapping some awful contraption around her neck and lifting her into the back of the ambulance. I noticed the moonlight bounce off her incredibly long eyelashes and I looked up. I would have prayed if I thought it would have helped.

I couldn't bear to watch them situate her in the ambulance and yet I didn't dare take my eyes off her lest something else happen. I could just see those assholes dropping her or jostling her even thought I assumed that was exactly what the backboard and neck contraption were supposed to help prevent.

Her eyes were still closed and she actually looked . . . peaceful? No that wasn't right . . . how could she be peaceful covered in dried blood with bruises blooming just under her snow white skin? Her skin was almost translucent in its paleness, and although I could guess that she bruised easily, it still made my heart ache to remember seeing her propelled across the pavement, her skin the only thing stopping the force of the car.

I wasn't sure I even wanted her to be conscious right now for I feared my heart couldn't take it if she was in that ambulance, staring at me – I had only seen her eyes full of delight, of shock, of wonder. To see them filled with pain would break me even more.

But still I stared at her through the small opening—one of the back doors of the ambulance was now closed as the paramedics readied to leave—and I was instinctively drawn to her form sandwiched in between two paramedics checking her vitals. Me eyes rested on her chest so I could be sure she was still breathing . . . everything in me was attuned to her; it was like I was in pain, too.

It wasn't a question of whether or not I was going to follow the ambulance to the hospital—I was—but my concern was what I was going to do when I got there. It would be hard to tell them I was family if I didn't even know her name. And if I wasn't family, they wouldn't let me see her. I would be relegated to the waiting room, pacing the floor all night to find out how she was doing.

The anxiety of the situation was already taking over; my hands were shaking and I didn't even realize the ambulance had left until it was gone. It was unacceptable that I wouldn't be able to see her at the hospital. My hand was in my pocket then, my fingers clenched around my keys as I dug them out. Immediately, I was running to my car, when I tripped and fell.

Something must really be getting to me because I don't think I had ever tripped in my life. I was too aware of my surroundings. My palms stung and I welcomed the pain, hoping it would bring me back to reality so I could figure out what to do. I pushed my palms flat on the ground in spite of the pain, using my arms to stand up, when I felt something brush my right hand.

I glanced down and saw a woman's purse. Small, brown, tooled leather. Something about it called to me and even though I knew I needed to get up and get in my car—that I couldn't waste another minute like I had earlier tonight—I opened it up. A tiny, beat-up wallet fell out into my hand and since tonight was already going so well, I decided I should just unfold it. It had a plastic window for an ID and my fingers couldn't slide it out fast enough when I was realized it bore a picture of _her_.

And then I knew her name: Isabella Marie Swan I clutched the ID to my chest for a brief second as if it were a lifeline.

When I looked up, an outstretched hand obscured my vision.

"Need a hand?" The oaf asked, Rosalie peering over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth, stuffing the wallet and ID back into the purse and scraping my hand again as I stood up, my other hand gripping its strap.

"Edward . . are you going to the hospital? I'm sure it was—well that it was difficult to see the accident but I'm sure the police will want to talk to you and," Rosalie started.

"Rosalie, spit it out . . . I need to get going to the hospital." I said, muttering my thoughts out loud . . . "if I can figure out which one." I cursed myself for not being faster; I couldn't even hear the sirens anymore.

"Mercy." Said the Oaf.

"What?" I asked, seriously annoyed by Rosalie and her new man-toy who were now definitely holding me up.

"They took her to Mercy Hospital . . . I don't know every paramedic but I my friend Sean was in that ambulance. Plus, it's the closest hospital from here."

"This is Emmett," said Rosalie gesturing to the oaf. "And, Edward, I've never seen you so shaken up—maybe you should let us drive you to the hospital?"

The oaf—er Emmett—reached his hand out again and I shook it, not looking at him but looking at Rosalie because I was trying to figure out what game she was playing at. She was never nice and especially never nice to another girl—she couldn't have suddenly developed concern for a stranger; it must be the oaf. My mind wandered to earlier when Emmett was talking to Isabella—did they know each other?

"Do you know Isabella?" I asked Emmett, now looking at him.

"Isabella? You mean Bella?" He said, smiling at me like he knew a secret.

"Why are we wasting time? I need to get to the hospital." I said, beyond aggravated at this point.

"You need to take a deep breath and relax, man. We're just trying to help you out . . . I know some people at Mercy and you look pretty bad . . . I thought it might be a good idea to give you a ride. Rosie told me how close you guys are and any friend of Rosie's is now a friend of mine." Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand and squeezing it while he smiled at her.

"Whatever. Can we just get there tonight? I . . . I'm scared." I said, the weight of everything crushing down on me along with the need to just see her, Isabella—no, Bella—beautiful, how appropriate I thought . . . again . . . and as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward--so frantic and sad. Thanks to Jenn, the best beta in the universe. Please review -- I'm writing chapter 4 in between updating this and it will make it go so much faster!! xo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for being patient. Surprise in longer a/n after.**

Chapter 4: _Oh, Isabella, proud Isabella,_

**BPOV**

Something was tickling my arm . . . maybe tickle was the wrong word because this was seriously uncomfortable. _What a strange dream that had been, too_, I thought, not wanting to open eyes just yet.

I needed to savor this dream for just a minute because I was really losing it and this dream was telling me that I needed to get a grip on reality. I had dreamed that Edward Cullen was talking to me . . . that he knew my name—and that he was talking to me in the sweetest voice imaginable. And yet, how did I even know it was Edward Cullen? I'd never even heard his voice.

It must have been my subconscious. All this stalking him at the jazz club couldn't be good for my psyche. And now he's invading my dreams.

I feel so awake but I must be dreaming because he keeps talking to me sweetly, telling me to "wake up." Could there be two more beautiful words in the English language than when Edward Cullen pleaded with me to wake up? His voice sounded so broken, as if he might start crying if I didn't wake up immediately.

And even though my eyelids feel so heavy, I was pulled toward Edward's voice--as if he were real, as if this wasn't just a really good dream.

The light was dim but still I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust--it seemed like I had been asleep forever. Then I shivered before fully opening my eyes, a wave of panic washing over me as I realised that I didn't remember getting home. In fact, I didn't remember anything after leaving the club . . . Had Edward Cullen induced me into some sort of love coma such that I didn't remember anything after leaving him at the club?

I started to shake my head trying to remember what happened last night when a piercing pain made me stop. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the pain--I tried to focus on anything but the pain but it was all that was in my mind.

But then I heard his voice again. _Edward_, my brain screamed, bringing me out of the cloud of pain and closer to his voice and the way he said my name.

"Open your eyes." He said. "Please. . . please, Bella."

So I had to do it . . . even with the bright--to me--lights and the shooting pain, I had to open my eyes.

With one last, good, squeeze shut to mentally prepared myself, I opened my eyes.

Okay, I was definitely still dreaming because the first thing I saw was Edward. No, that couldn't be right: I opened my eyes and I was staring directly into Edward's eyes. Yep, definitely still dreaming.

Then he spoke . . .

"You're awake."

And if I thought his voice was heartbreakingly sad sounding before--his voice now was filled with complete joy.

I reminded myself that this was all my subconscious, that none of this was real . . . even if felt so real. For example, I didn't really know what Edward's voice sounded like; I didn't know what he sounded like when he was happy and what he sounded like when he was sad.

But I did know his eyes and their own sadness and as I opened mine wider--adjusting to the light and in an attempt to truly see--I knew they were no longer sad.

"Bella?" He asked . . . turning around and speaking rapidly at someone. "Get the doctor . . . she's awake."

He turned back to me and his hands stretched out like he was going to touch me but then he pulled them back just as quick.

I was very confused and he started speaking again.

"Bella . . . you're in the hospital. Mercy hospital. You were hit by a car when you were leaving the club tonight. I - -"

"Is this a dream?"

He smiled at that question then his expression turned serious again.

"No it's not a dream."

I looked down and sure enough I was in a hospital gown . . . and that tickling? Definitely an I.V. Then I noticed my other arm was in a cast and I looked back at Edward. He looked tentative . . . waiting.

I wasn't completely certain, however, that this wasn't a dream yet. I was familiar enough with hospitals that I could imagine my subconscious concocting a dream like this, involving Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I would know this was a dream if he now confessed his undying love for me--if he now told me that he'd been watching me at the club just as I had watched him.

"I --" He stuttered, unsure of what to say? Edward Cullen didn't stutter in my dreams. Hmmm . . .

"Do you-- do you know who I am?" He asked, quietly and a bit embarrassed.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked, "I don't think I have amnesia."

We were interrupted then by what I could only assume was the doctor, a tall man in a white coat carrying a clipboard quite authoritatively.

"Hello Isabella, it's good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Howard. I know this must seem disorienting, but you're at the hospital and you were very lucky tonight. Do you remember at all what happened?"

I blinked . . . and I'm sure a blush was creeping up my neck to my cheeks because I suddenly realized that I hadn't even look at the doctor when he was speaking to me. My eyes were still locked with Edward's who nodded at me encouragingly to answer the question.

"It's Bella," I said, finally looking at the doctor, "and the last thing I remember is leaving the club tonight. It was nice out and I was going to walk home . . . "

I squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to remember something else but I didn't.

"Well, from what Edward's told us . . . you were hit by a car when you were crossing the street. Unfortunately the car drove away without stopping but you were lucky that Edward was right behind you and 911 was called soon after the accident. Now, the police will want to talk to you even though you don't remember anything, but I told them that you just won't be up to talking tonight. As for your injuries, you're going to be really sore tomorrow and you'll notice lots of scrapes and bruises. The bigger injuries are your left arm, which was broken in two places although, looking at your chart, it seems you're not a a stranger to broken bones. Also, you cut your forehead but we've already stitched it up--the cut was very minor. I want you to stay a few days here for observation but after that you can go home and you'll only need to come back in a few weeks so we can check on your arm. Do you have any other questions?"

I looked at Edward before answering.

"Can I talk to Edward now?"

Dr. Howard smiled at me and nodded. "Sure but only for a few minutes. You need your rest, your body sustained quite a shock tonight. I'll be in to check on you in the morning. Sleep well, Bella." He left then, but not before shaking Edward's hand and nodding at him, too.

Edward let out a long sigh as if he had been holding his breath for awhile.

"I don't understand . . ." I said, "you were right behind me when I was hit? Why?"

"This is so weird," Edward answered, shaking his head. "I--I saw you from the stage, don't tell me you didn't notice it? I wanted to talk to you all night and when I finally got off the stage . . . I saw you leaving the club. I followed you outside and I . . ."

He was crying. Edward Cullen was crying. In front of me . . . because of me?

He swallowed and he looked child-like. I wanted to reach out and touch his face. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be all right. I was the one in the hospital but all I wanted to do was comfort him. And we still hadn't even met. Not really.

"Let's try this again," I said, "I'm Bella . . . Bella Swan--and thank you for getting me to the hospital."

He brushed his hand over his eyes, nonchalantly as if he didn't want me to know he was crying. Then he came closer so that he was standing right by my bedside. I couldn't properly reach out either of my hands with one arm broken and the other one hooked up to an IV.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and you're welcome. It was--honestly the worst thing I've ever seen." He said, placing his hand over my right hand.

"I know this sounds crazy because we'd never even met but I couldn't stand it--I couldn't stand being helpless--I just--for a minute I thought the worst. You looked so frail lying there in the street and I wanted to do something, do anything to save you . . . do you feel it, too?" He asked.

"Feel what?" I asked, turning my palm over so I could take his finger in mine, and squeezing gently. I no longer figured this was a dream but it still felt surreal.

"This--connection--between us." He squeezed my hand back and brushed my hair out of my eyes with his other hand.

_Did I feel it? _ Did I feel one million butterflies fluttering in my stomach because he was holding my hand? What a ridiculous question.

"I feel it, Edward," I said, angling my head ever closer to his so I could look directly into his eyes as I said it.

"You should rest, Bella . . . I--would you mind terribly if I stayed? I promise I don't snore, I just have to be sure you're all right."

I opened my mouth to answer when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, squeezing Edward's hand again--hopefully he already knew that there was nothing I wanted more than for him to stay with me.

And then Emmett entered, his hand intwined with Rosalie . . . followed by Alice and Jasper.

Alice rushed over to me first, looking at Edward's hand in mine before standing there, unsure whether she could hug me or not.

"I'm okay, Alice . . . really. Just another broken bone and a few stitches; I've had worse," I said, trying to sound light and happy. The happy part I didn't have to fake too much, all things considered.

Jasper came to stand next to her, placing an arm around her. "See, Alice . . . Bella's fine, hardly a scratch," Jasper said, winking at me.

"How'd you guys find out?" I asked.

Alice looked over at Edward before answering. "Edward called me, Bella -- I was so worried--it didn't sound good. I mean, imagine getting a phone call from a stranger who tells you that your best friend was just hit by a car and is being taken away in an ambulance, unconscious. It was awful."

"For me, too, Alice," I said, joking with her . . . I really was okay. Lucky, but okay.

Edward broke the lull in conversation that followed. "Bella needs to rest, we shouldn't even have kept her up this long." He said, still holding my hand and looking into my eyes.

He turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett before looking back at me.

"Bella . . . Emmett and Rosalie called 911 after they heard the accident and came outside to see what happened." He said, gesturing to them; I immediately thought they made a cute couple. Especially since I now knew for certain that Rosalie and Edward were not together.

"Thank you both," I said, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy and yawning.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay Bella." Said Emmett and Rosalie nodded toward me, too. Taking notice of my yawn, she said: "I think that's our cue to leave, Em. We'll come back tomorrow to check on you Bella."

I felt awful for thinking all those terrible things about Rosalie out of jealousy--here she was being nice to me and I'd never even met her. But then Emmett and Rosalie left and I vowed to myself that I would talk more to them tomorrow.

"Bella . . . don't freak out but I called your parents. They're driving down tonight so they'll be here tomorrow, too."

"Alice, you called Charlie and Renee? What were you thinking? You know this will be one more feather in their cap to try and to convince me to move back home from 'the big city.'"

"I know Bella but it sounded serious. I mean, getting hit by a car is a pretty big deal, even if you're used to such injuries."

"You're right Alice . . . I know you're right. Thanks for being such a good friend." I let go of Edward's hand--even though it pained me to do so--and held my arms open so we could hug. I really was lucky tonight, in more ways than one.

Jasper came over to hug me, too and they both said goodnight to me, telling me they would see me in the morning. I was glad Alice would be back, if for not other reason to diffuse the situation with my parents; Charlie had always had a soft spot for Alice.

And then Edward and I were alone again. He was still standing beside me and I took his hand back in mine, looking directly into his eyes.

"Edward . . . what you were saying before they all came in . . . please stay." Now my voice sounded a bit pleading.

"Only if you promise to try and get some rest, Bella. I promise I'll be right here," He said, pulling a chair right beside the bed with his free hand.

"I promise," I said.

"Sweet dreams," he said, kissing my forehead right next to my stitches and I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest.

Edward curled up in the chair next to me, still holding my hand and I closed my eyes, although I wasn't nearly as excited as normal to go to sleep . . . I now knew my dreams couldn't be any better than this.

* * *

**A/N: So my amazing beta Jenn has convinced and inspired me to make this fic six chapters instead of five!! Please review, it makes me write faster and I love hearing your theories/thoughts/anything!! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My amazing beta dictums/Jenn really wanted EPOV for the hospital and I can't say no to her, ever, so here it is--plus more! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 5: _You're only real with your make-up on_

**EPOV**

I absolutely hated hospitals. The smell, the little sounds coming from all the machines keeping people alive, the frantic pace of everyone who worked there--I hated them. Which was ironic considering I studied to be a doctor in college--planning to follow in my father's footsteps.

And yet, I had never hated being at a hospital more than tonight. It was almost as if my hatred for hospitals before now was mild--neutral, even--compared to how awful I felt to be in a hospital right now.

Because I was worried, worried about Bella and the accident.

Luckily Emmett knew the floor nurse when we arrived at the hospital--much to Rosalie's dismay although he quickly diffused that situation when Rosalie found out the nurse was married--and so I was to be informed of any developments in Bella's condition. I was also planning on using my charm on the nurse so that I could see Bella as soon as possible . . . and so that I wouldn't have to leave.

I couldn't even sit down I was so nervous--pacing the hospital waiting room while Rosalie and Emmett made goo goo eyes at each other.

As soon as Emmett started driving me to the hospital, I thought about Bella--and I felt like I needed to tell someone about her accident--her family or friends. Even though it was such an invasion of privacy, I opened her cell phone and dialed the last person called--a girl named Alice. It was fortuitous, and I hoped forgivable, that I called Alice, who told me she was Bella's best friend. She and her husband Jasper were on the way to the hospital, too -- I was still hoping to hear something about Bella, and soon. She was in hospital limbo, behind closed doors and I couldn't see anything that was happening--it was driving me crazy.

The energy shifted in the waiting room, a palatable difference, and I turned my head to see the source when I was met by a tiny, raven haired pixie running into the room followed by a tall, skinny man with curly blond hair.

"Edward?" She inquired, coming to a halt and looking around the room.

"Alice?" I said, turning toward her and she was already running at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "What have you heard? Is Bella going to be okay?" Her questions were rapid fire . . . and she sounded as anxious as I felt.

"I haven't heard anything yet, Alice. It's-er-nice to meet you." I said, patting her back and she finally released me.

"Edward, this is Jasper," she said, pointing to the tall, blond man that had entered with her.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper," I said, shaking his hand and feeling instantly better; his energy was definitely calming the room.

"So, we just wait?" Asked Alice, looking around the room.

"Yes, we just wait . . . for news." I said, and it made me feel awful--this unknown.

. . .

It had been nearly an hour since we followed the ambulance to the hospital. An hour spent in the horrible hospital waiting room where the other people I was with at least had someone else's hand to hold; I was alone.

"Who's here for Isabella Swan?" Asked a man in a white coat, whom I could only assume was a doctor, coming into the waiting room.

Alice jumped up taking Jasper with her and even Rosalie and Emmett tore their eyes away from each other to listen in.

"I am, doctor," I said, walking over to shake his hand .

"Edward Cullen," I said, shaking his hand but, more importantly, fixing my eyes on his to see if I could ascertain anything from them.

"Dr. Howard." He said and he had a good poker face-- nothing . . . I still knew . . . nothing.

"Please tell us Bella's condition, doctor" Alice piped up, coming to stand next to me and I immediately felt better.

"Isabella is very lucky. She suffered a minor laceration above her eye, which we've already stitched up and she broke her right arm in two places but it was not a complex break and we've already set it and fitted her with a cast. She is, however, still unconscious. I think this is largely the shock and the pain medication. She should be waking up within the next few hours. I want to keep her here for a few days just as a precaution but I don't expect any complications."

"Can we see her, Dr. Howard?" I asked . . . wanting nothing more.

"You can all briefly see her but only two of you can stay in the room until she wakes up. We don't want her to be too overwhelmed. Nurse Nichols will take you guys in."

I turned to Alice . . . if I had to plead, I would. "Alice, can I talk to you for a minute before we go in?"

"Sure," she said, stepping away from the group as I followed her.

"Alice . . ." I started, knowing what I wanted to say but still nervous to tell her.

"Alice, would you mind if I stayed in the room? I know he said only two of us could stay and I just have to be there when she wake up; I have to see that's she all right." I tried to sound calm but my stomach was twisted in knots wondering what she would say.

"I thought the same thing, Edward. I know Bella will want to thank you as soon as she wakes up. Let's go see her now -- I think the sooner we're there and she knows it, the sooner she'll wake up."

Nurse Nichols escorted us all into Bella's room. Emmett and Rosalie went over first and even Emmett looked small as he squeezed Bella's hand and they said soothing words to her. Jasper went next, the pain evident in his eyes as he looked at her in the hospital bed. He kissed Alice on the cheek and shook my hand before leaving the room, telling us he'd be waiting in the lobby. And then it was just Alice and me, alone in the room with Bella . . . waiting.

"Edward?" Alice asked, stealing my attention from Bella, at whom I was staring at intently, willing her to wake up.

"Yes?" I said, turning toward her; her voice sounded serious.

"Why, no . . . _how_ were you there? Do you two . . . know each other?"

I sighed, how to explain?

"Alice . . . this sounds so crazy. I play piano at the club and tonight—I saw Bella for the first time. I was—well, I was immediately drawn to her. Before I could talk to her, she was leaving the club and I followed her. I know it sounds crazy but—"

"Wait, do you play every Friday night?"

"What? Yes . . . Rosalie and I have a standing engagement there on Friday nights."

She tapped her finger on her chin as if puzzle pieces were coming together for her. "_It all makes sense now. . . _" She mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Alice?"

"Nothing, Edward . . . I'm just glad you were there. I'm sure Bella – will appreciate it once she wakes up. But, truly, you haven't met yet?"

"Not yet . . ." I said, raking a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I couldn't stop.

"I'm only going to say this once Edward because I have a really good feeling about you, but if you hurt Bella in any way—"

"Alice, I promise you—I could never. . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence because as soon as I promised Alice, I had to look over at Bella—at what I was promising—and her eyelids were slowly fluttering open.

I rushed to her side, unsure of what to do. I was concentrating so hard on her waking up that I didn't notice that I was whispering those exact sentiments out loud, to her.

I could feel Alice's presence in the background but she didn't say anything.

"_Please, please wake up Bella_," I thought.

Bella was fighting with herself to wake up but I couldn't tell if she wanted to wake up or if she didn't. She squeezed her eyes shut and then, just as surely, her eyes were open and she was blinking at me.

I felt like the happiest person alive in that moment—I wanted to tell her how happy I was that she alive, that I was here, with her but instead I said:

"You're awake." Nothing like the obvious, Cullen, I told myself as I stared into her eyes—trying to make sure she really was okay.

"Bella?" I asked, I just needed to hear her tell me she was all right.

She didn't say anything and then I remembered where we were and why. I turned around to Alice to tell her to get the doctor.

I turned back to Bella, my arms instinctively reaching out to her—to comfort her, as if they had a mind of their own before I again realized what I was doing and pulled them back.

Why did I keep losing my control around her? I'd never had this problem before . . .

And then she was talking to me—she seemed confused because she shook her head when I told her that it wasn't a dream.

I explained the hospital to her, the accident but then the real question came out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. And I honestly wasn't sure how to answer without sounding completely insane.

So I decided to start at the beginning, by asking her if she even recognized me from earlier in the night.

She scoffed at my question and before I could find out why Dr. Howard came in, telling Bella a little more about her injuries and buying me some time to figure out how to approach things once Bella and I were finally able to speak again.

I barely heard what Dr. Howard was saying because then Bella was asking him if she could speak with me. He agreed before telling us both that Bella needed her rest.

Dr. Howard shook my hand on his way out and I knew Bella was staring at me—waiting for me to say something.

I turned to her and I knew then that I could tell her nothing but the truth.

I told her about seeing her from the stage, about following her and then I was choked up with the moment. I could feel the tears and I hoped she couldn't see them. I think the adrenaline had been coursing through me until now but it had faded and the trauma of seeing her hit by the car overcame me. I didn't think I'd ever get that scene out of my head.

She knew exactly what to do, though, and then she was introducing herself to me and I had to touch her hand. It sounds so silly to talk about sparks, especially given the circumstances, but I felt them when she squeezed my hand. And I didn't want to leave her overnight, as if something would happen to her if I wasn't there. I'd never put my emotions so out there but with Bella, I did—virtually begging her to let me stay with her.

She didn't answer directly but she squeezed my hand again and her eyes were staring directly into mine as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie interrupted us.

I tried not to be angry that we were interrupted. I knew they all had to be concerned about Bella—and I did owe Emmett and Rosalie for calling 911 and getting me to the hospital in one piece. So I stood back, letting them all make sure Bella was okay, just as I had.

They all took their turns talking to Bella—however briefly—before leaving us alone again. I didn't even have to bring up my plea to stay again because then Bella was asking me to stay before I could even beg her again. I couldn't have been happier but I knew Bella needed to rest and any more conversation between us would have to wait until tomorrow.

I kissed her forehead to encourage her to sleep -- my lips lingering perhaps too long as I tried to avoid her stitches. I smiled to myself when Bella didn't pull her hand away as I sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed because getting to sleep next to Bella, even in an uncomfortable chair, was heaven.

_A few days later_

As I drove Bella home from the hospital I couldn't help but think about the pst few days . . . I had barely left the hospital although Bella was perfectly fine. Her broken arm was awkward, and painful I was sure, but she never complained. She told me she was used to broken bones. She also never mentioned her stitches, which were due to to come out next week. The first day after the accident had flown by-- Bella's parents arrived and I tried to dissolve into the background. Alice took control, assuaging Bella's parents and I really only met them briefly when Charlie, Bella's dad, thanked me for making sure Bella got to the hospital safely.

Finally, two days after the accident, Bella and I were able to talk. And it just came so easily. I'd always been apprehensive of letting people in but with Bella-- I wanted nothing more than to hear everything about her and to tell her all my secrets. We talked about everything-- my dreams of recording my own music and hers of writing a novel -- and she confessed that _that_ night was not the first time she'd come to hear me play. I told her about that night from my perspective-- my envy at Emmett and the way my breath caught in my throat and my heart exploded every time I looked at her. It was a marvel that I hadn't seen her before that night and I was honestly a bit mad at myself for letting weeks go by without contact between us, even if I was unaware at the time. The connection I felt as soon as our eyes locked the first time at the club had only grown and compounded in the short time we'd known each other and it was indescribable. And I couldn't stop smiling.

Bella sighed in the car next to me, her eyes were closed and I wondered if she had drifted off to sleep. The car ride was going too fast--soon I would be getting Bella settled (Alice was coming after work to stay at least one night with her) and then leaving her to go to my own house, alone. I had quickly gotten used to being around Bella, being able to talk to her at any time and having her talk to me, too. It sounded silly that after only a few days I was going to miss her when we were apart but it was true, I was going to miss Bella.

Apparently Bella hadn't fallen asleep because she roused from my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

I laughed at her uncanny ability to always get right to the point.

"Just thinking about the last few days. You?"

"Same. Honestly, I'm glad to finally be going home--to have my own stuff. I was getting a little sick of Alice choosing my clothes."

I laughed again--Bella and Alice's struggles about what Alice termed were Bella's "tragic fashion choices" had been an everyday occurrence at the hospital. But I liked that about Bella, her independence to be herself.

I pulled up to what I assumed to be Bella's house at that point given the address she had told me earlier.

"Is this it?" I asked, turning to look at her now that we were safely stopped. Gah, she was so beautiful.

"We're home." She said, clapping her hand over her mouth as if she said something wrong.

"I meant, we're here. Thanks again for taking me home Edward." She leaned closer to me so she could take my hand with her non-broken arm.

She squeezed my hand and I interlaced my fingers with hers for just a minute, squeezing back.

"I'll come around and open your door Bella and then once we get into the house, I can come back out and get your suitcase."

"Thank you."

I kissed her forehead--it had kind of become a ritual between us when I left her or said goodnight and now it was quickly becoming more frequent. This time--however--she kissed my neck before I pulled away,

I stayed close to her then, savoring the moment and slightly afraid to move given how fast my heart was beating. We still hadn't quite discussed us--but I was hopeful.

I exited the car and helped Bella out, walking up to her house--it was tiny but cut cute and very her. When we walked into the house, I asked her where she wanted to settle in and she told me her bedroom--she wanted to get back into her book.

She didn't seem at all nervous for me to see her bedroom and we took our time as Bella gave me a quick tour of the house before we entered it. Her bed was huge and occupied most of the room; it was covered in a pale blue coverlet and white sheets and I tried to tell myself it was much less inviting than it looked, to no avail.

Bella crawled into bed and I half tucked her in before telling her I'd be right back as I nearly ran to the car to retrieve her suitcase.

I tried to make sure Bella had everything to delay my departure. I asked her what she wanted to drink, if she wanted anything to eat -- I was practically treating her like an invalid so that I would never have to leave. But then there was nothing else I could say or do for her and I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

She yawned and I knew I should go.

I brushed her hair from her forehead, getting ready to say goodbye--wanting to kiss her for real but also knowing we really didn't need to rush anything between us.

Before I could bend over, however -- just as I was still staring into her eyes to say goodbye, she interrupted me.

"Edward?"

"Bella . . . "

"I know you're probably already missing so much writing time--and that you have to work tomorrow night but-- will you come visit me tomorrow? Please?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, finally kissing her forehead and then placing the tiniest kiss at the corner of her mouth before she moved her lips to meet mine.

I pulled back much sooner than I wanted despite every cell in my body protesting.

"I'll be by tomorrow, Bella -- how early is too early?"

She laughed and it was so musical.

"Bring coffee," she said, smiling at me.

I made sure her front door was locked (Alice had her own key) as I let myself out, practically skipping to my car and counting the hours until I could see Bella again.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm sorry that took so long. I had a big race but it's over now so the next chapter should not take nearly as long!! Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting, etc.!!! Only one chapter left but I promise it's going to be good-- what do you think is going to happen?? Thanks as always to my amazing beta Jenn, ILY! You really should be reading her story Obsession is a Four Letter Word RIGHT NOW! Please review!!! XO**


	6. Indie TwiFic Awards

Hi! I just wanted to tell you that this fic,_ Ambulance Blues_, has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award in the category of: Best Use of Music as Inspiration, WIP (Work In Progress)! One, thank you whoever nominated the story! And, two, it would be awesome if you voted! The voting opens tomorrow, July 9th at Noon EST and you can vote at theindietwificawards [dot] com

Thanks guys-- the last chapter is coming, it's already half written and I'm super motivated now! Also, my amazing beta dictums made an amazing banner for the story which I have now linked to on my profile. You are all awesome!!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but here it is!**

Chapter 6: _When you try to make a good thing last_

_8 weeks later_

**BPOV**

I rushed ahead toward the lights, trying not to think of the last time I had been alone, wandering down this same street. The night that changed everything. I could no longer say that that night was a bad memory, even though I didn't remember a chunk of it. Rather, I would always think of that night as the one on which I met Edward. The night I woke up in a hospital and knew I would never let go of his hand, if I could help it. If he would let me . . . I would hold onto him forever.

I flexed my left hand, feeling the tendons in my arm tighten as they tried to get used to no longer being in a cast. I had just gotten my cast off this morning, finally, and Edward and I were meeting up to celebrate. The entire day at work, after my doctor's appointment, I had imagined tonight and Edward and I back together at the same club where we had met. I hadn't felt any panic at returning to the scene of the crime as it were -- just complete elation. I didn't even think about my stiff arm or the tingling I felt as I wiggled my fingers, my arm swinging at my side as I walked faster and faster--to Edward.

And while Edward tried to insist that tonight was about me and finally getting my cast off, tonight was really about him. Tonight would be the first show he played at the club, alone. No Rosalie. No one else's music. Just Edward and a piano and his own music. I was so proud of him. He had been a nervous wreck the past week in preparation, making set list after set list before scrapping all of his plans completely. I'd encouraged him to lay his head in my lap so I could rub his temples and brush his hair away from his forehead-- I just wanted him to relax. He finally drifted off to sleep last night, in this way, his head resting in my lap while I read. When I woke up, he was already at his piano, beaming. We briefly talked and he told me had figured it all out--though it was surprise and he wouldn't tell me anything more--then I was on my way to the doctor and to work right after.

Edward had tried to insist on coming to the doctor with me but I knew I would be fine on my own and the anticipation from spending that extra few hours apart would only build. It was certainly building now, spreading down to the pit of my stomach. Despite the fact that Edward and I were now, truly, together, I still felt a million butterflies, just thinking about seeing him tonight. I felt nervous for him on the stage even though I knew he would be amazing up there, like he always was. I felt anxious to kiss him even though we had kissed hundreds of times by now. It just never faded, the pull between us never wavered no matter what I found out about him or how much time we spent together. I loved him.

Technically, we hadn't said it yet but I knew he loved me, too. Yes, eight weeks sounds like such a short time, and it really is in the grand scheme of things. Obviously, Edward and I had met in a stressful situation. It compounded everything between us and I think we were both scared that meeting like that might make everything between us fleeting. So we were trying to take things slow but even that was difficult. It was nearly impossible to hold anything back from Edward when I knew I loved him like I did and when I felt completely assured that he felt the same way. But somehow, so far, I had.

Sure, we'd spent almost all of our free, waking moments together. I loved to read while Edward played the piano. We would eat noodles together, talking about our respective days-- my legs resting in Edward's lap while we lounged on the couch. It couldn't have been more comfortable and still, with the butterflies. My hand instinctively reached for my stomach as if I could touch those butterflies that now flittered as I smiled in anticipation. Just two more blocks.

I sped up my pace, being especially careful since I was wearing heels and prone to tripping regardless. I wanted to speed up even more but after one heel almost caught in the crack of the sidewalk, I decided not to chance it. Only I would break a bone the same day after getting a cast off--and really, I didn't want to be that predictable. Besides, I thought, glancing at my watch, Edward would still be tuning up right now.

Finally the neon sign of the club was in my gaze . . . I nearly stopped in my tracks when I saw Edward's gorgeous face on his own sign in front of the club. No more small letters for him, no more playing background to Rosalie. This was it: his dream was coming true and he wanted me to share it with him. And for me, there was nowhere I'd rather be than with him, sharing this, tonight.

I nearly licked my lips in anticipation . . . seeing his smiling face-- the face I could no longer live without-- the one waking up next to me every morning. I also couldn't wait to see Edward on this stage again, I didn't even have time to hope that tonight would have a less auspicious ending, because I was too excited to see him up there. No longer would I be hiding in a dark, back corner wishing he would notice me-- waiting for something to happen. No, I'd sit right in front and smile and send him all my love with each glance, with each intake of breath I knew would come as soon as his lovely fingers started playing and I was captivated once again.

I pushed the door open finally, shaking my head to come out of my own thoughts and truly be in this moment. I didn't want to forget anything about tonight.

I stepped inside and it was an odd sensation. Probably, nothing had changed but I had changed.

All the tables were the same, and the inside of the tiny club was as gritty as ever but somehow it seemed even cooler tonight than before.

I looked around again, my eyes gravitating to a table in the front -- the same table at which Emmett sat the night we all met. I squinted at a little, white paper sign on top of the table trying to decipher what it said but it was too far away.

_That_ was the table I'd planned on sitting at and I frowned before moving closer to inspect.

As soon as I was within a few of it, I nearly laughed.

_Reserved for Ms. Isabella Swan_ was proudly written in Edward's handwriting, his messy yet somehow elegant scrawl.

I smiled and looked around for him-- there wasn't much of backstage as evidenced by the times I'd seen Edward and Rosalie perform before, when they would come off the stage and just sit at a table by the bar between sets.

I wondered where Edward was when I didn't see him-- he wasn't near the bar or on the stage and I surely hadn't missed him walking into the club. I was about to turn around when I felt his arms encircle me from behind, his head resting on my shoulder momentarily as he let out a happy sigh and kissed my cheek. I turned just my head to really kiss him, no longer being able to wait another moment.

"Well hello to you, too," he said as I turned around to face him and his arms pulled me closer to him. I giggled from the sheer joy of the moment.

"Hiiiiiiii," I said, my happiness evident in my voice as I leaned over to kiss Edward again.

"How's your arm--did everything go all right today?"

I lifted up my arm to show him the lack of cast and he pushed up my sleeve to kiss the inside of my elbow.

"I've missed you elbow," he said.

I giggled again..."Edward, you've never even touched this elbow before. As I recall, by the time we were ever close enough to touch, I was bruised, bloody, broken and unconscious just outside this club."

"True, but I know your other elbow and it's lovely so I figured this one must match." He said, bending over to kiss my arm again, trailing kisses all the way to my wrist before he held my left hand for the first time. It was bliss.

"I'm still mad at you for not letting me come to the appointment to make sure everything was okay." He said.

"Edward, it was fine--I'm all healed now and you're going to have to stop treating me as if I'm fragile. But enough about me and my arm. We're fine, I promise. But you-- are you nervous?"

Edward shook his head and kissed me again.

"Now that you're here, I'm definitely not nervous. Anxious, maybe . . . but this," he said, kissing me still, "is helping."

I knew how he felt. Ever since Edward and I met, I was immediately calmed by his presence -- the worries of the day always melted as soon as I saw him and even more after we shared that first hello kiss. It was becoming quite the routine. I tried not to think about what tonight could mean--if he went on tour. We would work it out.

"I'm glad you found your table love." He said, taking my hand and gesturing to the chair he had pulled out for me.

I sat down, still holding his hand and looking up at him. He didn't seem nervous, he seemed . . . happy. Which, of course, made me happy.

He looked into my eyes, his smile reaching all the way ther before kissing the top of my head.

"Bella, love?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Thank you for being here . . . you know that I wouldn't have been inspired to finish all of these songs without you, don't you love?"

"Edward, where else would I be?" I asked, kissing his palm. "You know you inspire me, too."

"I should get up there, I don't want to turn into a prima donna, starting my show late now just because I am finally playing by myself. Will you stay right here, up front, so I can look at you if I get nervous?"

He leaned in for one last kiss . . . and I really had to pull back now even though I didn't want to let him leave.

"Yes."

It was all that needed to be said. He gave me another look, as if he wanted to say something else but then he turned around to walk away and I made myself look anywhere but at him, walking away. It was silly, truly. He was just going to play the piano, not even ten feet away from me, and yet, I felt like something big was about to happen. That we were sort of saying goodbye to something just now—and I had no idea to what.

I tapped my fingers nervously on the table, still relishing my newly freed arm. This distracted me for mere seconds before I was thinking about Edward, again. I had butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of his show. Because I was sitting so close to the stage, I could pretend that we weren't in public—that he was playing only for me. And maybe that's what Edward was pretending as well by asking me to sit up front so he could look at me if he got nervous. I smiled at this thought and I must have looked pretty goofy because suddenly two very meaty hands were waved in front of my face and I turned around to see Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella, what were you thinking about?" Emmett said, winking at me.

"Shut up Emmett," chimed Rosalie, giving him a dirty look before coming over to hug me.

"Is he nervous?" Rosalie asked, her usual icy stare softened with concern.

"He's okay, actually . . . thanks for asking Rose." I gave her hand a squeeze, grateful for her concern. It was weird—that night had not only brought Edward and I together but, according to Edward, had also mellowed Rosalie a lot. I think it may have had something to do with Emmett, too, but Rosalie had become a great friend over the past two months.

I was just about to respond to Emmett who was now looking at Rosalie with pure worship when I spotted Alice and Jasper entering the room. I waved at them and Alice spotted me immediately, nearly skipping over to us as Rosalie and Emmett turned to see them as well.

Alice and Jasper both hugged me and Rosalie, and Alice even stretched up on her tippy toes to give Emmett a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and, again, I was grateful for that night . . . I couldn't imagine not being as close to them as I was now.

"How's Edward, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I think he's ready . . . he was up first thing this morning with a flash of inspiration and he wouldn't let me hear it but I don't think he's even that nervous--he's ready." I answered.

"He's going to be great," said Jasper.

I let out the breath I had been holding . . . out of anticipation. I was probably more nervous than Edward the closer it got to show time.

"We'll be at this table right behind you, Bella, okay?" Alice asked, grabbing Jasper's hand and motioning for Emmett and Rosalie to follow her.

"I'm going to get a drink before the show starts. Bella, do you want anything?" Jasper asked, looking around at everyone else for their orders, too.

"I'm okay Jasper, thanks for asking." I said, watching him repeat everyone's orders before he went to the bar.

"Okay, guys--I guess I'll talk to you after the show. We're still going to dinner, right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah we are," said Emmett. "I'm already hungry," he said, rubbing his stomach, "and we've got to celebrate."

"Sounds good," I said, watching them sit down before I turned my full attention back to the stage-- and Edward.

He was cracking his knuckles--a nervous habit of his--and looking around the room which was quickly filling up as I glanced around.

Our eyes met and the look he gave me was pure adoration. My heart stopped beating for a minute when he looked at me like that. And then he smiled at me. I smiled back and I hoped I was conveying just one tenth of the smolder that he gave me. He nodded and made his way over to the piano bench.

I turned around one last time and saw that Jasper had returned with the drinks and the club was completely full now.

And then the man who owned the club was welcoming everyone and introducing Edward who didn't hesitate to start playing.

Once again, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

**EPOV**

I cracked my knuckles for probably the twentieth time tonight. Bella had been trying to break me of the habit but she would always get distracted once her eyes drifted to my fingers.

I was honestly surprised--and humbled--by the crowd filling up the club now. Oddly, I wasn't nervous. I had played in this club countless times with Rosalie and I was ready to play my own music now.

And, regardless of any nerves I might have had, they were erased by pure elation. The song I had been working on for months was finally finished. I had struggled in vain to finish it for so long that I could now hardly believe it was so simple.

It was Bella.

The notes had been playing in my mind since the night we met and I had perfected the melody little by little. Yet the song was still missing something and it had been driving me crazy . . . until last night when Bella fell asleep in my arms. I brushed her hair off her forehead and she mumbled my name. It was like the sweetest breeze rustling through the night and the lilt catapulted me out of bed. I made sure Bella was sound asleep and nearly tripped over my own feet in my haste to reach my piano.

My fingers moved quickly, deftly completing the notes as if the song had always been in my head. It was instinctive . . . my mind's eyes played a movie reel of Bella and her voice inspired my fingers to finish the song.

It was the final key to my show and since I'd finally completed it, all nerves I had about tonight had disappeared.

It also helped knowing that if I did get nervous, any moment of hesitation would be countered with Bella. I could look into her eyes and imagine we were alone, together and I was playing only for her. My music had never come more easily or sounded better since I met Bella--as corny as it sounds, she is my inspiration.

The past eight weeks had flown by with Bella recovering and preparing for this show. I almost felt like something bad was about to happen because everything was fitting together way too perfectly now. All the missing pieces were coming together and I couldn't remember ever being so happy, so at peace.

I looked around the club one last time and caught Bella's eyes. I couldn't have looked away even if I wanted to . . . her stare was so filled with what I could only hope was love. Because if this wasn't love, I didn't know what love was. Although I'd never felt like this before, I couldn't imagine feeling better about someone--I couldn't imagine ever feeling more alive than I did tonight.

The owner of the club made his brief introduction and suddenly my fingers moved of their own volition; I was lost in the music. I was relishing finally playing my own music for the world and yet I was waiting until the end of the show when I would play what I now knew was Bella's song. The song I never would have finished it without her--I felt like it was the best thing I'd ever written.

I couldn't wait to play the song for Bella. It was difficult to not play it for her earlier but I wanted there to be some modicum of surpise. I wanted her to hear my love in every note that she inspired as I played the song. I wanted it to whisper to her like she whispered my name in her sleep.

I didn't rush through the set list I'd carefully planned. I heard the applause in between songs and yet I didn't dare look around; I was in a sort of trance playing my own music. My fingers did all the work as if I wasn't thinking about the song I was playing at each moment; I was still thinking of Bella.

The last song nearly came too soon--was I ready? For the first time that night, I looked up: my eyes automatically narrowed to the table where Bella sat. It was as if no one else was in the room. I wanted to say something to her then--something only she could hear but I had no idea how. Rather, my eyes bore into hers for mere moments and I felt like she understood.

_This song is for you_.

My fingers started slow, almost stiff, despite playing for nearly two hours at this point and then they reached the first crescendo of the song--the first part perfected after I met Bella. Each note after that seemed to be better than the last. The song was building toward the ending, toward the cluster of notes that Bella evoked from me last night. When I looked up again, I was reminded of the way her little sigh had inspired the completion of the song. And just a brief glance at Bella told me that she knew this was her song.

Then my hands stopped moving, my head bowed as my hands fell to my lap. The applause was near deafening but I was in a bubble in which the only response that mattered was Bella's. I stood and thanked the audience, bowing briefly before I nearly leapt off the stage to meet Bella.

She was already out of her chair then, beaming with a mix of pride and . . . lust?

I kissed her before she could say anything, my fingers pulling her hair slightly so I could trail kisses down her neck.

She bit down on my lip then, nearly hissing.

"Edward . . . in case you forgot, we're in public. Although I have to say, you are very sexy when you play the piano. Very."

I laughed, pulling back so I could look at her. Her eyes were definitely telling me just how sexy she thought my playing had been.

"Did you . . . do you . . . Bella, thank you."

She look puzzled for a minute.

"Why are you thanking me? If anything I should be thanking you -- that was beautiful Edward. I loved the arrangement. But I do have to ask -- that last song? Where did that come from? I've never heard you play anything like it."

"Bella -- did you like it?"

She cupped her hand over my cheek, her thumb stroking my eyebrow for a moment.

"I loved it. Will you play it again, for me?"

I let out the sigh I didn't know I had been holding.

"Bella, you inspired that song -- it, quite literally, is yours...so even if I wanted to, I don't think I could refuse a request from you to hear it again. As it stands, thank you for inspiring it--and I would love to play it for you again."

She blushed then, leaning over to kiss me again. Her fingers rested on my shoulders before she reached over and undid my bow tie.

I laughed. "I thought you liked this tie--you did pick it out, remember?"

"Oh, I love that tie Edward. I'm just ready for the tie to come off--" She turned around and I looked over her head to see Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all nearly bursting with laughter.

When she faced me again, her blush was even more furious, spreading down her neck.

I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry love, I'll get rid of them--are you quite ready to leave?"

She nearly nodded, biting her lip as her blush flamed again.

I kissed her forehead before making my way over to the group. I shook Emmett's and Jasper's hands before hugging Alice and Rosalie.

"Thanks for coming guys -- I really appreciate your support."

"Oh Edward, you were wonderful," said Alice and everyone echoed her sentiments.

"I know we had plans for dinner but would you mind if Bella and I took a rain check -- I've been so busy preparing for this show that we haven't spent a lot of time together."

"Edward, I know for a fact that you've spent the last seven nights together, maybe more . . ." Alice chimed in before I shot her a look of pleading.

She shook her head and laughed.

"Fine, I know when I'm going to lose--how about dinner tomorrow night?" She asked, looking around for confirmation from everyone.

"Absolutely Alice, I'll even let you pick the restaurant. You name the place and time and we'll be there--promise." I leaned over to hug her again and say good night to everyone as quickly as possible so I could take Bella home.

"Have fun Edward," snickered Emmett, winking at me.

"Always," I said, shaking his hand again before I turned back to Bella. Her blush had subsided but I could tell she was still embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Not really . . . no."

"Good, we're going to dinner with everyone tomorrow so for the rest of the night, we're free to . . ."

"Take me home, Edward?"

I grasped her left hand then, leading her out of the club. We didn't say anything.

As we walked outside, near the scene of her accident, I felt my hair prickle--I couldn't help but think of that night when I had come so close to losing Bella.

I pulled her in close, but guided her to the exact spot where our lives changed.

"Edward, what . . . why?"

"Just stand here with me for a minute, let me hold you here--I couldn't do that before. That night, all I wanted was to hold you and I couldn't touch you."

She leaned into me, placing her head on my chest while I hugged her even closer, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Let it go, Bella . . . I'm letting it go tonight. We're together now and I'm not sure everything would have happened like this without that moment in time."

She closed her eyes and I stroked her hair for a minute before she looked up at me, the faint lines of anguish I had recognized the past eight weeks were now gone.

I smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing--I--how did you know I needed that?"

"Because I needed it, too--nothing has ever been so painful for me as seeing you that night--as being helpless when I saw you lying there."

"I'm ready now Edward. Let's go home." She wiggled her eyes suggestively as me.

"Just one more thing before we leave, Bella -- I hope you, I mean -- the song-- I just need to tell you . . . I love you. This exact spot was where I fell in love with you-- you looked so pale and tiny and I knew then that I would do anything to fix this. I felt crazy that night but since you woke up--since you took my hand at the hospital, my life has never been better. And that's what your song means to me . . . "

She kissed me before I could finish my thought and then I couldn't think about anything but her lips on mine, her body pressed so close to me. She pulled back but I still held her close, my hands on her face and my forehead pressed to her forehead.

"It's about damn time, Edward. I love you, too. And the song . . . the song is perfect."

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks to my gorgeous beta Jenn (dictums) for not only my amazing banner but for inspiring me to finish this. I hope you liked the full-circle ending -- please review! I wanted this short little fic to be just like a song-- a moment in their lives with a beginning and an ending at the same spot. It will probably be a few weeks until you see a new story but if you liked this or my other fics, add an alert because I promise another one is on its way. Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys-- you are the reason I write.**


End file.
